Our Threads Are Tangled
by RoseWeasley7
Summary: When Danny and Kirsch accidentally make out at the Welcome Back Bash their worlds are thrown into a whirlwind of events that will change their lives forever.


Zeta Society - Untitled

Chapter 1 – The Party

Her fingers fumbled with the keys in the dark hallway, _why was it so hard to open a fucking door?_ Other than the fact the she was more drunk than she ever remembered being, not that she could really remember anything anyway, with the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night. Also there was the matter of the _very_ distracting breath on her cheek and muscular arms that were wrapped around her waist, then the owner of the arms decided to make it even harder for her to concentrate as they began to kiss the side of her jaw and make their way down to Danny's neck, she let out a moan and felt the lips curl up into a grin. She could feel the heat of their body pressing against her back and their hands began to creep under the hem of her shirt. She was half leaning against her bedroom door and one of the warm hands moved higher up her torso, tracing circles across the skin of her abdomen.

They were both breathing heavily and she finally, _finally_ , slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, turning around to kiss the person standing behind her as they stumbled into her dark room. She could feel need growing below her abdomen as she groaned into his mouth, dropping the keys on the floor, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she began to pull it up over his head, kissing him feverishly and drawing a moan from his lips. Her hands danced over his bare chest as she freed it from the confines of he fabric. He lifted a foot and kicked the door shut behind him, grabbing her hips and pulling her around and up in one movement, she felt her back meet the wood of the door with a thud and let out a small gasp.

 _That was fucking hot._

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss him again. She could feel his body pressed against her and his hands pulling her shirt up as he broke their kiss and moved his attention back to her neck. She leaned her head back so as to give him better access, lifting her arms as he tugged the fabric of her shirt over her head, and then leant down to kiss the side of her stomach slowly making his way back up her torso, teasing her, while his hands slid behind her back to unhook her bra, pulling it off and continuing his kissing, lightly sucking on her exposed skin and making her moan and squirm against him.

They were both breathing heavily, she could smell his woodsy scent mixed with the alcohol they had both consumed. He made his way back up her neck before drawing her in again for another hungry kiss, she moaned into his mouth again, feeling the throbbing heat between her legs become more intense. " _Bed_." She gasped between kisses and he pulled her away from the door and carried her to the bed, still kissing her hard.

It was refreshing, usually, given her height; Danny was the one doing all the heavy lifting. Being carried around turned her on, she realised as she was set down on her bed and felt him leaning over her, his knees braced on either side of her legs, she leant up to continue their kissing. Her hands ran down his bare chest and she fumbled with the button on his jeans, his lips moved to her right breast, sucking lightly on it and she let out another moan.

" _Fuck, Kirsch."_ she gasped before pulling him back up to her mouth.

Danny took another swig from the plastic cup in her hand, the amber liquid sloshed around in the bottom of the almost empty cylinder as the crush of bodies moved around her, swaying to the beat of some dub step crap. It was the welcome back bash, thrown by the university at the beginning of every semester, it was supposed to be a way for new students to mingle and make new friends but it always just turned into a booze fest. Not that Danny really minded tonight, as her only goal was to get blackout drunk and try to forget what had happened earlier that day.

She could see couples grinding against each other on the dance floor and almost tripped over a pair full on making out on the grass as she made her way over to the drinks table to refill her cup. She felt like they were all laughing at her, rubbing it in her face that they all had someone and she didn't. It had been a long time since she had been in a proper relationship, not that she needed someone else to feel validated, Danny reminded herself, but she did get lonely sometimes. Very rarely. Also it didn't help that she had received a wedding invitation in the mail this morning, inviting her to the wedding of her ex-girlfriend, which was swiftly followed by a call from her mother pestering her about being perpetually single.

" _I just worry about you, dear, I don't want you ending up alone. What about that nice girl you're always talking about? Laurel? Lauren?"_

" _It's Laura, mom, and she has a girlfriend." Danny had answered somewhat bitterly._

" _Oh well, perhaps you'll meet someone at school, you know there's a speed dating thing happening-"_

This had then resulted in a speech from Danny about not needing a romantic relationship to feel validated and if she did end up in a relationship, it wouldn't be with someone she met at _speed dating_ , that was for desperate people and she was far from desperate. Which had in turn sparked a fight that ended in Danny throwing her phone across the room with a yell of frustration and storming out the door with every intention of finding something to punch.

Now she was pushing her way through a crowd of reminders that she was single and she was so drunk that she could barley see straight. And to top it all off whoever was choosing this music had really shit taste. She began to make her way over to the speakers, with every intention of yelling at the DJ, she could see the music…thing, she couldn't remember the right word for it.

 _Wow, she was drunk,_ as she drew closer the music got louder and louder and she could see who the DJ was over the heads of the crowd. Of course it was fucking Kirsch. That stupid Zeta would have only the crappiest taste in music.

She stumbled over to the slightly raised podium that the soundboard and speakers were sitting on. She almost fell over when she stepped up onto the podium but Kirsch caught her by her right arm before she hit the ground, pulling her upright.

"It's Summer Psycho!" he crowed, "Hey D-Bear!"

"Don't call me that!" Danny slurred, poking him in the chest, "My name is Danny."

"Hi, Danny, my name's Kirssssch." He slurred back, before dissolving into a fit of drunken giggles.

"Ssstop," She tried to hit him but he was still holding onto her arm from when he caught her, she stared dumbly at her trapped arm while he continued to laugh, trying to figure out how to free it. Her brain didn't seem to be working anymore; she turned her head back up to look at him as his giggles began to subside. They stared at each other for a few seconds; she could feel his hand around her arm, grasping her bicep.

"Duude," She could smell the alcohol on his breath and realised she had dropped her cup when she almost fell. "You're _hot."_ He sounded surprised, Danny registered through the drunken fog that was clouding her brain, _of course she was hot._ She was about to tell him this when he kissed her and her body reacted before her alcohol soaked brain could, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She hadn't kissed anyone in months and it felt _good._ She had been craving this intimacy, she realised, and he was a good kisser. A _really_ good kisser. His hands snaked around her waist and she pressed her body to his, craving more. It felt good to not think, she concentrated on the feel of his hands on her waist and his lips on hers, she pulled on his bottom lip and he moaned quietly. She wanted this so badly, and then it was her turn to moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

 _Holy fuck._ She began to pull him towards the edge of the party and down the path that led to the Summer Society Building.


End file.
